No River's Too Wide
by BonesSVHP73
Summary: Suddenly, everything she had been planning to say to him over the past 7 months, escaped her mind and there was only one thing she could do. BB
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Suddenly, everything she had been planning to say to him over the past 7 months, escaped her mind and there was only one thing she could do.

**Rating: **T, subject to change ;)

**Disclaimer:** The only Bones thing I own is the season 1 DVD I just bought… I love it

**Authors Note**: Hey guys, well I was kind of disheartened by the lack of reviews on the final chapter of Body at the Monument, but I decided to write this anyway. I haven't decided if I want this to be my new multi-chapter fic, or just another little ditty. I hope you guys all like this story, and since my telepathic powers don't work over the computer, you have to review to let me know what you're thinking… Much Love!

No River's Too Wide

"Yeah… okay Angela," said Brennan in an unconvinced tone, as she opened the door to her office and flipped on the light. It was 9 o-clock and pitch black outside, she knew she should have gone home after court but she had paperwork to finish.

"No, seriously Bren, that really happened. He really did that; I couldn't make this stuff up." She heard Angela say on the other line. She walked over to her desk and tossed her coat over the back of the chair.

"Sure, whatever you say. I swear Ange if you spent half as much time in the lab, as you do…" she stopped short when she saw a person on the couch. He stood, when he noticed that she had finally seen him. All phone conversations forgotten, she stared in to the dark brown eyes of the man she thought she'd never see again… Seely Booth. The muffled Sweetie's coming from her phone were lost as it fell to the ground, as was the loud crash of tile meeting plastic. Suddenly, everything she had been planning to say to him over the past 7 months escaped her mind and there was only one thing she could do.

Before she knew it she found herself running into his embrace. His arms closed tightly around her and she felt herself melt into him, clinging for dear life. Brennan knew it was silly but she felt if she let go, even for a second, he would be gone. It seemed that Booth felt the same way, from the way he was holding her so close there was no room between them. After a few minutes, Brennan slowly pulled away from him and stared back into his eyes. All of a sudden, anger flashed in her eyes and before she could stop herself she slapped him hard across his cheek. Booth was frozen for a minute before he slowly turned his head back towards her.

"I guess I deserved that…" said Booth realigning his jaw by opening his mouth, and rubbing his cheek. She didn't know why she did it but she slapped him again, hard on the other cheek. "I deserved that too," said Booth wincing, then he smiled slightly and waited for the verbal beating he was about to receive. She didn't disappoint.

"Booth, What the HELL is the matter with you!!! I haven't seen or heard from you in seven months, and you just walk in here with that smug look on your face and expect a warm welcome!!!" Booth opened his mouth to say that that hug felt pretty warm, but decided against it after the look in her eyes.

"You left no message, no note. I had to find out from Cullen that I would be receiving a new partner!!! Then I went to your apartment and found the Vacancy sign on your window, your office cleaned out. Nobody knew where you were, why you left… and to make it worse they all came to me; thinking, of course he would have told his partner. I had no answers; still have no answers, Booth. Do you have any idea what that feels like?!?!" Brennan sighed finally finishing her rant, but when she looked up at Booth he was smiling, she didn't know the simple pleasure, hearing her yell at him again, brought to him.

"Bones," he sighed "God it feels good saying your name again, I'm sorry okay. It's all I can say; I can't give you the answers you want right now. Just know I would never leave you if it want something really important." Booth said closing his eyes, and scrunching his face in anticipation of the slap he knew was coming. When nothing happened he slowly opened one eye and was surprised to find her sitting on the couch, head in hands. She sighed, and looked up at him, resting her head on the top of her knuckles.

"I guess, deep down, I knew that you wouldn't have left if it wasn't for a really good reason." She said smiling; it was good to have him back. For a while they stood there smiling at each other.

"I'm so glad things can finally go back to normal." Said Booth sitting down next to Brennan, whose smile had faded a little.

"Um, Booth things can't go back to exactly how they were before you left." Said Brennan looking at her hands, and playing with the ring on her left hand.

"Why, Bones, nothings changed." He said placing his hand on her shoulder, and she flinched slightly.

"Booth, I have a boyfriend, his name is Mark. He's an archeologist, and we're… well" she said holding up her left hand and showing him the platinum band on her ring finger.

"You're engaged!" he said shocked.

"No, no Mark knows how I feel about marriage. It's a promise ring, it means we're committed" Booth leaned back on the couch an unmistakable look of hurt and sadness on his face. Brennan couldn't understand why, they weren't in a relationship. They'd only had their first kiss the day before he left. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't the best kiss of her life, and who knows what would've happened if he hadn't left, but the fact is he did, and she moved on. She didn't need to explain herself to him but for some reason she did.

"Booth, Mark and I, we just make sense." She said gently, it was the truth, with Mark she wasn't arguing all the time. There was no conflict over kids, marriage or religion, in fact there was no conflict at all. Booth stood up and headed for the door, but he turned around.

"You like this guy?" he asked.

"Yes, I do" she answered.

"And, you're happy?"

"I am, I really am." She said looking into his eyes where she found emotion so deep that she felt compelled to look away. He turned to walk out, but she called to him. "Booth, it really is good to have you back." He gave her a sad smile before leaving her with her conflicted thoughts.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Please review… should I continue?


	2. For You to Make it Across

**Summary:** Suddenly, everything she had been planning to say to him over the past 7 months, escaped her mind and there was only one thing she could do.

**Rating: **T, subject to change ;)

**Disclaimer:** The only Bones thing I own is the season 1 DVD I just bought… I love it

**Authors Note**: I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this story and that you still do after this chapter. (hides behind a chair) I know that this might not go the way you wanted or expected it to. I can't really say anymore without completely spoiling everything. Let me know if you think it is crappy or if you love it. I really would prefer the second one. Actually I change my mind, don't tell me if you hate it… I'd prefer to live in my own little world (covers ears and sings lalalala)… Much love

For You to Make it Across

"Sweetie, you better have a damn good reason why you hung up on me last night." Said Angela walking in to Brennan's office the next morning. The first thing she noticed was Brennans broken cell phone, she was about to say something but then she saw her friend. She looked as though she had slept on the couch all night and maybe even cried a little, but Angela wasn't sure.

"Booth's back." Said Brennan simply in a light breathy voice, as if she didn't even believe it.

"Yep… that would do it," said Angela in shock. She walked over and sat down next to her best friend, placing a hand over hers tenderly, causing Brennan to look up at her. "What happened?" she asked gently, Booth was back she never thought she'd live to see the day.

"Nothing really, he said he couldn't tell me where he was or why, just that it was important." Said Brennan quietly, fingering the tassels on the pillow she now held to her stomach. "He wanted things to go back to the way they were."

"Did you tell him about Mark." Angela asked, as much as she had wanted Brennan and Booth together before, Mark had really grown on her. She had never seen Brennan happier than when she was with Mark. Booth seemed to always get on her nerves, get her angry or sad, make her feel, but maybe that wasn't a bad thing… _No!_ She thought, she could not think like this. Mark would never hurt Brennan, and Booth did. She didn't care if it was an accident or for a good reason. She had never seen Brennan more hurt than the day Booth left. Booth might be able to waltz back in here with his charm smile and forget what happened, but Angela couldn't. After all he wasn't the one that stayed up all night comforting her, he wasn't the one who had to see the look on her face when she got the call from Cullen. No, she'd be damned if she ever let her friend get hurt like that again.

"Yes." Brennan sighed.

"How did he take it?" she asked slowly, almost hesitant to ask. She knew that he wouldn't have taken it very well.

"He didn't say much really, just asked me if I liked him and, if I was happy." She said in the monotone, emotionless voice and Angela found it difficult to decipher the emotion behind it.

"You said yes right?" asked Angela hopefully.

"Of course I did, I mean why wouldn't I. Mark is great and I lo—" she sighed "… really really like him." Angela could only watch the inner struggle Brennan was facing, but she knew that she would eventually come to the logical conclusion. After all, Brennan was all about two things, truth and logic. For once she wouldn't say or dispute anything; she wouldn't chastise Brennan for her logic. This time Angela completely agreed, unless… _No_ _there is no unless_ she yelled inwardly.

"How do you feel about all this, Bren?" She asked, turning Brennan gently so she faced her. Brennan met her gaze for a moment, but then leaned back on the couch raising a hand to her head.

"I don't know Angela, I am just so… ugh… I am never like this." Said Brennan, and Angela couldn't help but smile a little.

"What? Confused?… well get used to it, sweetie, it's a human emotion." Angela said chuckling a little. It was amazing, Booth had only been back for a day and he already had her behaving like a human again. Angela just let that one go she didn't even try to deny it, but it didn't change any of her opinions.

"Yes, I like Mark and I am happy, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"I don't know, I guess there is no but." Brennan answered, Angela smiled.

"Well, it sounds like you've made your decision." She said looking out the windows of the lab and seeing somebody who could very well ruin everything. She needed a distraction. "Hey, I happen to know that a certain archeologist is stopping by the lab to take you out to a surprise lunch." She said with a mischievous grin. "You only have 2 hours to go home and change, better hurry." Brennan looked shocked, she stood and made her way to the mirror, the face looking back made her cringe.

"Good idea Ange, I just have to grab a few things." Said Brennan hustling around the lab grabbing papers.

"You do that Sweetie," she said quietly as she exited the lab, just in time to witness a male group hug, with Booth in the middle. She watched as Booth slowly untangled himself from it, and continued on his way toward Brennan's office. She walked over to her office door, and grabbed him and pulled him in. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nice to see you to, Angela." He said with a smile.

"I swear Booth, if you do anything to ruin what she has going…" she started

"Wait, who are you talking about?" he asked only slightly confused.

"Don't play smart with me Seely Booth, you know damn well who I am talking about." She said shaking her head, her tone serious. Booth's smile faded, when he realized that Angela was being completely serious.

"Bones…" he said softly.

"Yes… She has a good thing going with Mark… You know, you really hurt her." This got his attention and he looked into Angela's stony eyes. "There is nothing, I repeat nothing, worse than finding somebody you care about gone, with no explanation." Booth looked down at his shoes, Angela felt bad but she had to tell him, right now was about Brennan. Later, maybe she could think about him and his feelings, but right now she had to think about what was best for her friend. "And it took a long time, but she finally pulled herself back together, and she's happy. Happier than I've seen in a long time. If you do anything to hurt her, trust me when they find your body it will be a work of art."

"Okay…" said Booth slowly, she could tell he was a little taken aback, he had not been expecting that.

"Now that we've come to an understanding." She said changing moods quickly and pulling him into a hug. "It's good to have you back, your replacement sucked. I think he was afraid of Brennan, of all of us." Booth could not follow women and their mood swings; he just stood there for a moment before he hugged her back.

"It's good to be back, I think." He said unsure if he should be crying or laughing. He looked at his watch 9:15; "I got a meeting with Cullen in 15… I'd better go," he said smiling, but Angela noticed it lacked its usual charm.

"See ya." She said as she watched him go. As soon as he was gone she whipped out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello."

"Hey there" she said seductively.

"Angela? What do you want?"

"You are taking Brennan out to a surprise lunch, or at least it was a surprise until I told her, but you shouldn't know that I told her. She still thinks that you don't know that she knows. So act like you don't know okay?" she finished out of breath

"That will be easy because I really don't know…" Angela could hear Mark smiling through the phone. Mark sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay Angela, what time am I supposed to pick her up." Angela squealed.

"Eleven and thank GOD you don't have anything going on or I would have been in big trouble. Just make sure its something special and not like McDonalds or anything." Said Angela smiling.

"In these past three months have I ever taken her to McDonalds?" he asked laughing, a deep heartily laugh.

"How would I know?" she asked feigning innocence.

"Oh, Come on Angela, I know that you interrogate her after every date " He said playfully.

"I do not…" only silence at the other end. "Okay, but not after every date, I'm not that nosy." She said chuckling.

"Yes you are."

"True… Sad, but true… How come your not asking why?" she asked wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"Because, I know you, and I know that you care about Tempe as much as I do. So I figured you probably had a good reason." He said truthfully.

"You have no idea," she said quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing… Remember eleven, no McDonalds." She commanded him.

"Sir, yes sir." Said Mark, using his Marine voice. Angela hung up and smiled to herself before she put the phone back into her bag.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I hope you weren't thinking I was going to make Mark into a guy you could hate… I really wanted to emphasize that Brennan was in a normal healthy relationship, sorry to disappoint but he isn't a psycho killer. I can't wait for the new episodes when Brennan goes out with Agent Sullivan because I am sick of her always being stuck with crappy guys while Booth gets all the real relationships. I really felt bad for her when she said "I really know how to pick 'em don't I," I always appreciate suggestions and comments so please review…


	3. All you have to do

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill. Don't sue you wouldn't get very much money out of me anyway. Show me a rich college student and I'll show you the Taj Mahal.

**Pre-Authors note: **I know its been for ever, lets just say I've had some family issues and wasn't in the writing mood. In order for you to remember what happened I suggest you read the first 2 chapters, their relatively short and there's only two. For those of you too lazy I'll sum it up for ya…

**Summary:** Booth disappeared seven months ago without a trace. Now he's back and Brennan is happy, but want's answers. He wants to pick up where they left off, which was their first kiss the say before he left. There's only one problem Brennan has a serious boyfriend, an archeologist named Mark. Oh, and Angela is not very happy with Booth at the moment…

**Authors Note:** I'm sorry if some of you didn't like the last chapter, and were questioning my true colors. Trust me I am BB all the way, I just like to make it a little difficult for them… ;) I know I went a little overboard with the last chapter, but I was just trying to prove a point and now that that is done I can focus more on them and their relationship, okay I lied but I swear its coming. Much Love and Enjoy…

All you have to do

"You okay?" asked Mark pressing a small kiss into his girlfriends hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Why do ask?" remarked Brennan hastily, coming out of the trance she had been in for the past five minutes. They were sitting on the couch of her apartment and were about to watch a movie on her plasma TV. She had gotten one two days before Booth left and had wanted to surprise him.

"No reason, you've just been sitting here staring at that picture in your hands for over five minutes." He replied looking at her, concern evident on his tanned face. Brennan looked down at the picture, she hadn't the slightest inclination as to how it had gotten there, one moment she was staring at it on her side table, and the next she was holding it.

Sid had taken the picture in a booth at Wong Foo's, back when the whole team used to go there after a case. It was the perfect picture to represent the team. Zach was at one end of the table listing intently to something that Hodgins was telling him, most likely some tall tale. Next to him was Angela whose head was thrown back in laughter at something no one else found funny. Beside Angela was Hodgins his body noticeably close to hers, and although you could see he was talking to Zach it was obvious his attention was on Angela. Booth and Brennan sat at the other side of the table in there own little world, completely oblivious to all others. Booth was relaxed his arm lazily strewn across the back of the booth behind Brennan, his gaze focused solely on her and he was smiling as if he'd won a 1960 Eldorado Biarritz. Brennan was looking into his eyes, completely laid-back and comfortable, a huge smile also gracing her lips.

Mark watched, as she seemed to drift back down memory lane. "If you going to continue watching that silent movie playing in your head, then you better find a way that we can share it, because that smile on your face has gotten me mighty curious." He joked.

"Sorry… sorry…" She said shaking her head and hurriedly returned the picture to its rightful place on her side table. "What movie were we going to watch?" She inquired, tilting her head and looking at him. "Stickerman or something?"

"Wickerman," laughed Mark. "You are so cute sometimes." He said patting her on the top of the head as he got up to put in the movie. She couldn't help but feel a little patronized, or to wonder what Booth would have done in this situation. She had found herself wondering that all day, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Mark returned to the vacated spot beside her and smiled, she returned it half-heartedly.

Shaking the negative thoughts from her mind she turned to him. "So, what is the historical relevance of this movie?" she asked with a smile.

"The movie itself is fictional, but it bears some resemblance to earlier tribes." Said Mark starting their unspoken game.

"Oh yeah, what ones?" She said following suit.

"You think I'll fall for that simple trick? You need to figure it out on your own." He jested poking her in the stomach causing her to squirm.

"Hey, you fell for it last time." She retorted with a pinch to his bicep.

"Only because you distracted me." He got in the last word before the opening credits of the movie. She settled in against him and he reached next to them to shut off the light. As the opening scenes of the movie began to unfold, Brennan's thoughts returned to Booth. While she enjoyed playing this game with Mark she missed learning new things, and watching movies just for the fun of it. While Mark sought out movies with historical meaning because he thought she'd like them, Booth had always picked movies he deemed classics, like Dumb and Dumber and Forest Gump. He also hadn't minded pausing the movie and explaining to her when she didn't understand. She missed that…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Damn, his first day back and he's already got a hotty in his office." Agent Felix Bishop said watching the blond women saunter into Booth's office. "I think he's my hero." He shook his mop of dark brown curly hair; his deep blue eye's following the shadow of her form as she sat down behind Booth's desk.

"I guess he's alright." Said Agent Randy Mathers, turning away from the direction of Booth's office and facing the Glass wall behind him. He checked his reflection; his sandy hair, green eyes, and striking good looks got him almost any woman he wanted.

"Dude, your just mad because he gets to work with Dr. Brennan," Felix stated with a sly smile aimed at his partner.

"Used to, used to work with Dr. Brennan." Defined Randy or Mathers has he was referred to by just about everybody, other than Felix.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I talked to Clearwater this morning. He said that he talked to Cullen last night, and Cullen told him that Booth is once again the liaison to the Jeffersonian and Dr. Brennan's partner." Corrected Felix.

"Whatever…" started Mathers but then he felt a strong hand on his back. He turned around to look into the eyes of Special Agent Seeley Booth.

"Good Morning." He said, and Mathers winced as he smacked his back again, with a little more force than necessary. Booth flipped his poker chip and caught it with ease; he turned from his young comrades and headed for his office. He was feeling considerably better this morning, mostly because he'd come to the conclusion the night before that he was not going to let this punk Mark get to him. He was even whistling slightly as he leaned against his office door and sauntered in. He was surprised to see his office chair spin around, and he was even more surprised at the person who was sitting in it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said to the beautiful blond woman sitting behind his desk. She slowly pushed away from the desk, revealing her long legs protruding from the hem of her mid-calf length, gray, pencil skirt.

"Didn't your mother teach you how to great a friend, Seeley?" she said suggestively, taking a step closer to him. Her long blond hair was pulled up in a bun, with a few choice pieces hanging down. She was wearing a low-cut maroon top, and a gray suit jacket that matched her skirt.

"Hello Cecilia, now answer my question." He said sternly, his facial expression not wavering even as she inched closer to him, pulling on his tie seductively.

"Can't someone just come visit a friend, a close friend" she said.

"Not when that friend is over 8,000 miles away." He interjected taking a step back from her. "Didn't I make it clear when I left that this…" he gestured between them. "Whatever it was, was… is over."

"Yeah." She said sighing, she'd hoped the only reason he said that was because he was leaving, but now it was obvious that was not the case. "And I wish I could say that I was the only one that followed you here from Finland." Booth looked at her confused, and when the realization hit a look of anger crossed his face.

"No… We caught him… He's in jail." He said in disbelief.

"No Seeley, we caught someone, he was an accomplice." Cecilia shook her head, she was no happier about this than Booth was.

"No, you're wrong!" he shouted, slamming his fist down on his desk making everything on it jump a little, and sending his nameplate to the floor.

"Seeley, I wish I was, I wish I could just cozy up to you, and say that was the only reason I came." She said retrieving something from her purse. "The truth is, we made a mistake ,we got the wrong guy." She handed him the picture she had taken from her bag.

"This doesn't prove anything, anyone could have burned the body." He accused his voice still above normal volume.

"That is true but…" she said handing him a second portrait of the scene under a black light. "We were very closed mouthed, there is no way that it could have got out. It has to be him." Booth looked at the message scrawled in blood next to the burned body.

"jotta pölyttää te ehtoa edestakainen" murmured Cecilia in perfect Finnish

"To dust you shall return." Said Booth quietly his face pale.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I'd like to apologize for any errors in my Finnish, I got it from a translator site. Even though I am 50 percent Finnish, I have never been there, nor do I know the language. The only word I know is Sisu, but even people who aren't Finnish know that one, so its not a very big accomplishment. I've decided to take this opportunity to learn about my home country. My grandmother came here when she was little so she doesn't remember much. I am going to have to do a lot of research for this story, I've never done that before, so bear with me. Review…BB is coming I promise, soon very soon…


End file.
